


Come Home Soon

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mastrubation Monday, Shameless Smut, WestAllen Smut Week, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry is away with the Justice League on a mission, a little phone sex between Iris and him ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrokeZane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/gifts).



Iris plopped down on her bed. She had just come home from the longest day at work and to make it worse Barry, her husband, was out of town with the Justice League. Iris was exhausted and she began to take off her clothes for bed. She slipped off her shoes, pants, and shirt and was left only in a lacey white bra and panties. As she went to her dresser to find a pajama shirt her cellphone began to ring.

Iris dug for her phone in her purse and saw that it was Barry that was calling her. Iris smiled eager to hear his voice and answered the phone, “Hey babe!”

Barry’s strong yet gentle voice flooded the line, “Hey baby.”

Iris smile widened, she loved when he called her that, “How are you?”

“Tired. You?”

“Same. What are you up to?”

“About to go to sleep. It’s been a long day, thank God we have separate rooms because I’m literally about to go off on somebody I’m so tired.”

Iris sighed in agreement, “I understand, I had a long day too. There was a big press conference and practically every reporter in the city was there. I was there all day, and my feet hurt from walking in those godforsaken heels. I wish you were here to massage them.”

“I wish I was home too. I miss you.”

“I miss you too Bar.

Barry smiled on the other end, “What are you doing now?”

“Oh I was just about to put on my pajamas, I just took off my work clothes”

Barry’s voice went down a octave, “Oh? What are you wearing now?”

Iris smiled seductively as if Barry could some how see her, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Please Iris…”

“I thought you were tired Mr. Flash”

“You know I’m never tired when an opportunity to worship your body is on the table. It’s like an adrenaline shot to the heart.”

Iris giggled, “How are you going to ‘worship my body’ from 590 miles away?”

“There are ways to touch someone without being there Iris.”

Intrigued Iris lowered her voice seductively, “Show me then.”

Barry asked in a deep sexual tone, “What are you wearing Ms. West-Allen?”

Iris walked back to the bed and laid down, putting her cell on speaker and laying it next to her.

After getting situated Iris began to speak, her voice low , “Right now all I have on is a bra and a pair of panties.”

Barry reached down and stroked his length, beginning to imagine Iris laid half naked for him.

“What color are they?”

“Their the white lacey ones you love.

"With the little bows over your nipples and are so see through that it’s practically shameful?”

Iris chuckled, “yes those.”

Barry groaned in desire, “God Iris. Why do you even have those on? Aren’t they your special occasion pair?”

“Because I’ve missed you so much and tonight I was going to fantasize about you and what you would do to me if you were here.”

Her confession caught Barry off guard, “Really?”

“Yes really.”

“Do you want to narrate for me?”

“No. I want you to tell me what you would to to me.”

Barry was so pent up he began to speak without hesitation, “God Iris, if I was there I would kiss you everywhere. I would suck on your chocolate skin until it turned red.”

Iris moaned and closed her eyes imagining Barry doing this to her.

“I would rub your mocha nipples through that white lacey bra. And I would softly bite them through the fabric.”

Iris shifted, completely aroused and slipped her hand down to her panties. She softly began to rub her clit. Soft moans escaping from her parted lips.

Barry felt more aroused by the sounds of Iris’s pleasure, “Are you touching yourself for me baby?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Slip your bra under your breast but keep it on.”

Iris reached up and pulled her bra down and under her chest. The bra under her chest pushed her breasts up and together.

“Okay, I did it”

“Now squeeze your nipples like I would if I was there.”

Iris rubbed her hard nipples and began to squeeze them, a soft moan escaped her lips.

Barry groaned in complete arousal, “Close your eyes and imagine that’s me there rubbing and squeezing your nipples, desperately wanting to suck on them.”

His name slipped out of Iris’s mouth, “Barrry”

“How does it feel baby?”

“It feels so good”

“Okay now slip one of your hands down to your panties.”

Iris let go of her right breast and slipped her hand down to her panties, while she continued to rub and squeeze her left breast with her other hand.

“Barry what do you want me to do with my hand?”

“Rub your clit.”

Iris reached under her panties and began to rub. Her mouth parted as she started to pant and moan louder.

Barry continued, “Now slip one finger between your folds.”

Iris cried out, as she slipped her finger in and out of herself.

“Add another one.”

Iris fucked herself with two fingers, her head trashing from side to side, “Oh God Barry I’m so close. Please, Barry please.”

“Imagine that those are my fingers in you Iris. Hammering into your tight folds getting you ready for my cock.”

“Oh God Barry I’m going to cum, Barry I’m going to cum!”

“Cum with me Iris!”

Barry’s hand rubbed up and down his shaft and he was on the edge of an orgasm too when he heard Iris scream out, “Oh God Barryyy! I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Oh God yessss!”

Her screams threw him over the edge and Barry completely lost it, moaning Iris’s name so loud that everyone had to have heard it. He was going to get so much flack for that in the morning.

After their joint orgasm, both Barry and Iris laid completely spent on their beds hundreds of miles apart.

Iris whispered tiredly, “I love you Barry. Come home soon”

Barry smiled softly and replied, “I love you so much Iris. I’ll be home as soon as we’re done here, and be ready because when I get back we are finishing this.”

“I look forward to it. Goodnight Bar, be safe.”

“Goodnight baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! This is my first ever smut fic!


End file.
